


A Chance Meeting

by Renebu



Category: Ylvis
Genre: AU No Wives No Kids, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renebu/pseuds/Renebu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie's friends know she is ready for a new relationship, and they fix her up with a handsome and talented guy. After connecting at the karaoke bar, things escalate quickly!<br/>Originally posted as an anon story in tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissedbythegods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissedbythegods/gifts).



It had been a long week at work and your friends convinced you to head with them to a karaoke bar. You’ve been such a workaholic these past few months, it helped you forget about your last relationship, which was good while it lasted but is now a faded memory. You’ve found it hard to even think about forging anything new. You weren’t into the bar scene, had no taste for one-night-stands, and couldn’t even think about the scary world of online dating services.

“Come on, Marie! You used to be loads of fun. I know you have it in you,” your best work buddy Essie prodded you along as you trudged down the street to the bar. “And you have the best voice of our whole lot. It would be nice to win the contest tonight so our bar tab is covered.” You don’t say anything, but now you realized her motive for getting you out. But she’s stuck with you through thick and thin, and you know you’ll have a good time. You give Essie a smile and a good-natured shove into the bar.

Essie grinned because you don’t get her motives at all. This was all a well-planned set-up and you are about to fall into her trap. “This place hasn’t changed much. Still nothing to look at,” you remark. It has been a while since you’ve been to Einstein’s Bar. Not too exciting, dark booths, a dimly lit stage for the karaoke contest, a couple of pool tables near the back of the bar. “I think you’ll enjoy some of the scenery,” Essie says as she leads you to where your friends are assembled.

Essie did well to get a lot of your old gang back together. Some people you used to work with but have moved on. You were excited to catch up with Lise, who you haven’t seen in ages. “What’s going on with you?” Lise flashes an engagement ring in your face, and while you’re happy for her, it also reminds you of your current state of affairs. “My man’s gonna be here tonight, Marie,” said Lise, but she can see the forlorn look on your face, “oh, don’t be sad. You will have a reason to put a smile on soon enough!” 

You try to turn around and leave, but even more of your girlfriends gather ‘round and won’t hear anything of it. “I do NOT want to be fixed up! It is SOOOOO awkward!” you protest. “So, don’t think of it like that,” says Essie as she forces you into a chair. “He doesn’t know anything about it. He comes here every week, and he is an amazing singer. Just have fun tonight and if it’s meant to happen it will.” You have a horrible feeling in the pit of your stomach, but Lise hands you a tequila shot and you gulp it down for courage.

The host becomes the common object of ridicule for you and your friends. He's as cheesy as it gets, but that's part of what makes karaoke night fun. It isn't tough to be better than the host at this place! Lise grabs your arm, "Marie, I want you to meet my fiancé, Bård." He grasps your hands and leans in for a kiss on the cheek, "I've heard a lot about you, nice to finally meet you!" You immediately get suspicious. If he knows, his brother must know. "Where's Vegard, honey?" Lise asks.

“He’s on his way, he got hung up at work, but he’ll be here.” Bård gives you a knowing look and you cringe. Lise says, “Marie, we swear he doesn’t know anything!” and Bård backs her up. “He’s so oblivious he wouldn’t realize it was a set-up even if it was printed in the karaoke program.” Essie chimes in, “Like we said, QUIT WORRYING and have a good time! Why don’t you get up there and do what you do best?” You agree with that and pick out a song.

As you’re up there vamping your energy level increases and filling your head with the lyrics (along with another shot) helps your anxiety subside. You get into the song and realize that Lise’s man is superhot. An effortless-looking coif of caramel hair, steel-blue eyes and angular features. You begin wondering what the brother will look like and start scanning the room. 

Essie convinces you to do another song, this time “It’s Raining Men.” You have to laugh, because it is so far from the truth, but you have fun and it is great to be back singing with your friends. The bar begins to get crowded and the tequila is taking effect. You’re feeling back in your element with an audience and a nice buzz. It has been a long time.  
You finish your number as Lise pulls Bård on stage, embarrassing him with some lewd dance moves. You notice a new face in the crowd laughing much harder than anyone else. A huge smile of brilliant teeth amidst a shock of bouncing dark curls. He’s wearing a plain white button-down shirt that’s lost its tie, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, the buttons open to reveal a bit of chest hair and a peek of smooth collarbone.

Your friends pull you off the stage as this vision steps up to take the stage with Bård. Essie sits down with you and whispers in your ear, “there’s his brother. Isn’t he a cutie? And they both are great singers.” The guys start up with a James Brown number, and you can’t believe two white guys can sound that soulful. They even have the dance moves down pat and the mostly-female crowd erupts with approval.

“How is this guy still single, Essie?” you ask. “He’s such a great guy, Marie, he just has been really gun shy since his last relationship, which ended about a year ago. Now that Bård and Lise are about to settle down, Bård wants to see his brother get serious with somebody, but he hasn’t done anything to even try to date. He’s thrown himself in to work like you have. Lise thinks you two would really hit it off.” The song suddenly comes to an end and you hope no one overheard your conversation.

Another group goes up to sing a song, and you watch the brothers as they head over the bar to get a drink. You watch a few women try to approach the guys, but neither one are paying attention to the advances, and they politely rebuff some direct approaches. You know the tequila is in your head now, because all you can focus on is Vegard’s tight ass and thick thighs. Lise breaks you out of your reverie, “you know, Vegard loves duets but no woman in this place has a voice like yours, Marie.”

“We need to get you two up there. I know a song he loves to sing.” She waves over to the guys to get them to come back. “Vegard, this is my friend Marie. I think you guys should sing this song together,” handing him the book and pushing you over in his direction. You know there’s no turning back now so you smile and do your best to not show your nerves. He averts your gaze for now, staying focused on the song book.

Bård steps over to make sure you’re standing between the brothers. “Oh, this will be a good one. Remember when we used to sing this? I can hit the high notes pretty well and it would crack up my mom.” You look in the book, and notice Vegard has beautiful hands underlining the song title. “Elton John and Kiki Dee? That’s definitely a blast from the past!” Secretly you’re really excited because you’d sing that song in your bedroom mirror for hours on end as a girl.

Your eyes lock for the first time, and you see he's excited about the song as well. "You'll be a damn fine better singing partner than my brother for this song!" "We aren't the slightest bit gay, you know, says Bård, punching him in the arm. "We just like to sing." Vegard looks down again, "I heard you when I came in, and you do have a great voice." He looks up to catch your eyes, and you feel a spark, "Are you up for this?"

Your friends push you back up on stage and the song begins…”Don’t go breakin’ my heart…” “I couldn’t if I tried…” “Oh, honey if I get restless…” “Baby you’re not that kind…” You’re both really into the song and it’s like you’re back in front of your bedroom mirror. Your voices sound great together and you’re even able to fake a few coordinated dance moves. You haven’t had this much fun in a long time. Vegard takes your hand to twirl you around during the bridge and you get tingly all over.

The whole bar erupts with cheers as the song comes to a close much too soon. Vegard keeps hold of your hand as you both take a bow. You can’t tell if you feel tipsy from the drinks or from the dormant feelings of attraction that have suddenly blossomed inside of you. He leads you off the stage, “that was great! Would you like to pick another song?” Lise runs over with a glass of water for you, “you both were sooooo good! We’re gonna get free drinks tonight for sure!”

The host declares your duet the undisputed winner for the evening. You think the bar tab won't be the only prize you'll leave with tonight.


	2. How Much is that Airplane in the Window?

What a difference a few hours (and a few drinks) makes. Prodded along by your friends, you couldn’t believe how much fun you were having out at the karaoke bar. Now you were sitting in a secluded booth gazing into the dark velvet eyes of your new singing partner. There was definitely a spark, but both of you were a bit tongue-tied, so you focus on the song book to figure out what you might sing next.

“Where did you learn how to sing like that?” you smile and ask Vegard. “It seems like you and your brother have performed before, and you’re way too good for this place.” He shakes his head, brushes his lips with his fingertips and chuckles, “we used to do high school theater, but when we went off to college we kind of went our separate ways but still find time to do community theater or sing at the karaoke bar, nothing more than that. 

“We have a computer repair service so our hours are pretty flexible and we travel around the region, we try to find a place to sing a few times a month.” Suddenly your conversation is interrupted by a younger man who jumps up into Vegard’s side of the booth. “Big Brother! It is time for the rap battle!” 

The jokester starts wiggling his head back and forth and goes into a spot-on Shaggy impression. Vegard raises an eybrow, gives you a look and joins in: “I'm Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic touch me in my back she says I'm Mr. Ro...mantic. I'm Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic touch me in my back she says boom boom boom.” It’s quite a sight and you can’t help but laugh at the Whitest Jamaican rappers you’ve ever seen.

“Hi, I’m Bjarte!” the little brother takes your hand and bows into a gallant kiss. “Watch out for him,” cautions Vegard, “he’ll sweep you off your feet before I can do anything about it.” Bjarte scoffs, “Oh, you obviously saw her first, I wouldn’t do that to you, mi bruddah. I have some sense of honor! However, Lise is fair game because Bård is a little shit!” He runs across the bar, grabs Lise from behind and dips her into a passionate looking kiss. 

As they come up for air, Lise is laughing with delight and Bård tackles Bjarte to the floor, shoving a napkin into his mouth, “Hands off my woman—you can kiss this dirty napkin!” The whole bar is focused on the sparring brothers and everyone is laughing. The karaoke host puts on the theme from Rocky to keep the show going.

Vegard laughs but looks a bit embarrassed, “yep, we’re all related. Hope that doesn’t scare you away.” He catches your eyes again and you feel yourself melting a bit, “Not at all, I wish I was closer to my family, we’re pretty scattered and don’t get to see much of each other.” He puts his hand over yours on the table, “were you really keen on singing another song, or would you be ok if we got out of here. Maybe go for a walk?” You give his hand a tight squeeze and say, “let’s go!” 

The night air is a bit too cold to be really comfortable, but just being with your new companion is warming you up. It is a clear night and the stars are sparkling above the street lights. You move beyond small talk and realize you have lots in common besides great singing voices. Everyone says don’t talk about your exes, but your breakups are still fresh and you find a kindred spirit in your heartache. Both of you wanted to commit when the other person didn’t.

You’ve been walking for blocks and come upon a toy shop. It’s closed, but a model airplane is in the window display and Vegard takes a moment to admire it. “Hey, I’m going out for a practice flight tomorrow. Would you like to come along?” This was an unusual request. You ask, “uhhh…practice?” He laughs at your response, “Oh, I’ve had my pilot’s license for years, I just have to log so many hours a year in different kinds of planes to stay certified. I totally know what I’m doing!” 

He moves in closer and leans against you, your back to the shop window. The heat from his body is warming your front half in contrast to the cold wall against your back. His scent is warm and inviting. “I’d like to spend more time with you, Marie. We could even fly to the coast for lunch and be back by tomorrow night.” You can’t believe this is happening. It has been so long since you’ve been this attracted to someone, yet you don’t think you should give in so fast.

His moves are tentative as he looks hopefully for your answer. His curly hair is fluffed up in the cold evening breeze, just the right amount of dark stubble on his squeezable cheeks. You can’t resist, “I’ve never had a private flight to the coast before, so how can I say no?” His mouth breaks into a giant smile, eyes glistening in the light and he gives you a tight but quick hug, “that’s great! I can pick you up around 9…or would you like to meet me at the airport?” 

You’re sad when he let’s go, but he misreads your expression and gets a confused look on his face, “I’m sorry for being so awkward, I’m really haven’t gone out with anyone in a long time.” “You seem pretty smooth to me,” you reply. “I hardly know you and you just talked me into flying a couple of hundred miles away with you.” You both just stop for a moment, looking into each other’s eyes, smiling, trying to read the other person’s thoughts.

You can’t take it anymore and push your lips into his in an awkward kiss. He seems startled at first but brings his arms around you in a tight embrace. Both your faces are cold from the night air, but when your lips come together and your hot breath mingles, the electricity flies between you. He moans a bit in relief and the kiss goes from awkward to hungry, tongues intertwining. You nibble his bottom lip and realize you envisioned that when you were up on stage singing the duet.

Your hands make your way through his lush curls as the kiss continues. His hands grasp the sides of your face and his lips trail down your chin to your neck. You breathe in deeply and his hair smells delicious, a mix of cologne and his scent from a day at work and an evening at the bar. You think to yourself how manly it smells and you haven’t had that scent in your nose in a long time.

“Oh my, I guess the ice is broken,” he breaks away from your neck and brings his smiling face back up to look at you. His pupils are so dilated his eyes look black and he gets a serious look, “I’m not going to want to stop if we go any further, so maybe we ought to call it a night?” His strong hands caress you over your coat from your shoulders down to your hips. 

Your body is telling you to keep going, but your cautious heart is telling you to take it slow. “I guess you’re probably right, we will be together all day tomorrow.” You think to yourself you hope tomorrow’s date will carry well into the evening. He’s thinking the same thing as he puts his arm around you and leads you back to the bar to catch up with your friends.


	3. Flying High

7:00 a.m. You’d only been home a few hours from your evening at the karaoke bar and you could hardly sleep. Your friends fixed you up with who so far seems to be an absolutely wonderful man (and great kisser). And today he’s flying you to the coast and back for a lunch date. Good thing there wasn’t time to overthink the situation. You have to meet him at the airport at 9:00, so all you can do is get ready and go.

Meanwhile, Vegard is feeling the same. He hasn’t really dated for almost a year and feels very out of practice. To add to the angst, his brother’s fiancé is putting the pressure on to not mess things up with her friend. As he packs his flight kit he thinks to himself, “Don’t come on too strong, but don’t be too reserved, either.” He’d cut off your makeout session the night before, but he’s not sure if he can handle that again.

Your phone goes off and it’s your friend, Essie, “What happened last night? Where did you go? I’m not interrupting anything right now, am I?” You laugh at the prospect, “what kind of girl do you think I am? Well, you know what kind of girl. No, we went our separate ways last night, but I’m leaving now to meet him for the day.” You give her the juicy details of your stroll through the city and what you’ll be doing today. 

Essie squeals in delight, “I’m so excited for you! Didn’t I tell you what a cutie he is? Just have fun, Marie, and don’t worry too much.” You a bit impressed with yourself as you make a thermos of hot chocolate, remembering him telling you the night before he preferred that to coffee. Domesticity isn’t your forte, but you can handle making some cocoa. You feel like you might have seemed aloof at the end of the evening, and you want to send a signal that you’re interested. All you were trying to do last night was keep it together without melting into a puddle.

Following Vegard’s meticulous instructions, you find your way to the airplane hangar and he is there waiting for you. The plane is smaller than you expected, and you hope he is as good a pilot as he claims. He’s walking around the plane checking the propellers and flaps; when he sees you he beams, “You’re right on time, and you look terrific!” He pulls you in for a firm hug and kisses you on the cheek, lingering for a moment. 

His touch jolts right through to every part of your being and you’re not sure how you’re going to get through the day without jumping him. “I brought some hot chocolate to warm us up this morning,” you pull out the thermos and some spillproof mugs to fill. “That’s great, Marie! I usually stop to get some at Starbucks but I was running late this morning. This should be better than Starbucks!” 

He leads you up the steps to enter the plane, “let me show you around up here so you can get settled. I have a few more items on the checklist then we can go.” As he helps you with your coat, his hands brush against your neck and you shudder a bit. You turn around to face him and can’t resist meeting his lips in a tender kiss. 

He kisses back and hums in approval as his tongue begins to explore your mouth. His hands find your hips and he pulls you closer to him. “This is warming me up more than the hot chocolate, Marie, but we’re kind of on a schedule.” 

You blush, surprised at your own forwardness,“I’m sorry, I just had to get that out of the way!” Vegard leans in again for another hard, wet kiss then brings his mouth to your ear. He nearly growls, “I’m glad you did, and I look forward to more later.” While he goes through the rest of his pre-flight routine, you get a chance to cool down and take your seat in the cockpit.

It is a beautiful day for flying, and Vegard points out familiar sights as you head over your city on the way to the coastline. All you can focus on is every physical aspect of this man who is too good to be true. As he flies the plane he exudes confidence, and he’s telling you about all the technical aspects of flight, which is impressive. You’re really just staring at his Adam’s Apple bobbing up and down through the faint stubble on his neck…

…or noticing the one curly strand of hair that hangs across his forehead…or longing for his strong, manicured hands that grip the controls to take hold of you…or checking out the way his thighs fill out the fitted jeans he’s wearing….

“Marie? What are you thinking about?” Vegard breaks you from your reverie, “I asked if seafood was o.k. for lunch and you didn’t answer.” You don’t want him to know what you’re really thinking, “I’m sorry, I guess I was just caught up in the great view. Yes, seafood sounds great!” you smile and catch his dark chocolate eyes smiling back at you.

The wintry coastline is beautiful as the snow-covered dunes take on a whole new look. You’d only been here in the summer months for holiday and didn’t realize how pretty the area could be in spite of the cold. Vegard hones in on the tiny airstrip that abuts the water. Your adrenaline increases and you realize you’re kind of scared about the possibility of an icy landing that could shoot your plane into the ocean.

Nothing to worry about as Vegard brings the plane in for a smooth landing, and you actually land facing the control tower, not the water. He seems satisfied with his work and pulls into the assigned space on the tarmac, “I just need to check in with the office and call for a car and we’ll be good to go!” He shuts off all the controls and goes ahead of you on the small stairway, taking your hand as you descend. 

“That was fun, and you weren’t lying, you do know what you’re doing!” you exclaim, giving him a quick peck on the lips. He begins to kiss back, but you pull away. “We’re on a schedule, right?” you remind him. He groans a bit, nodding his head and smiling.

The restaurant he chose is one of your favorites in the summertime, but today you have the place to yourselves. Vegard explains, “One of my clients owns this and owes me a favor. He called a team in just for us today.” You really can’t believe how perfect this guy is, and how YOU are where he’s laying his affections. Vegard steps away to talk to the chef, and your phone buzzes. 

“I know what you’re thinking, and DON’T. YOU DESERVE THIS.” You laugh out loud, happy that your friends know you so well and are looking out for you. “What’s so funny?” Vegard returns. “Oh, a text from Lise.” He scowls, “She’s checking up on us? I know she’s your friend and my future sister-in-law, but she’s kind of driving me nuts about all this, and it’s only been a day!” You put your hands on his shoulders, “oh, don’t worry about her. I had no idea what she was up to last night, but I’m glad she schemed. This is all really terrific.”

A table with an ocean view is all set for you with candles and crisp linens. In spite of the winter cold, the sun is peeking through the clouds and the sky is a pale blue. The conversation flows as you learn more about each other. Your meal is delicious and you haven’t felt this pampered in ages, if ever. You reach your hand out for his, “Everything today is definitely a first for me, Vegard.” 

He reaches back and holds your hand tight, “All this is really out of my comfort zone, but you’ve made it all worth it, Marie. I feel like we’re in the right place at the right time.” Before heading back to the airport, you venture out to the frozen beach just to say you did it. It is a great opportunity to huddle together for warmth but other reasons soon take over. You can’t get enough of his kisses, and you definitely want even more as soon as possible. 

Vegard asks the million dollar question, “Are you ready to fly back home?” You get a sly smile, “unless a hotel here is an option, the answer is yes.” On the trip back, Vegard is clearly distracted by the promise of what might happen when you get back home. You try to get him focused by asking him questions about the plane controls. It is probably everything he reviewed with you on the way in, but you were the distracted one at that time. You can’t get over how adorably sexy he is.

It may be the tailwind or it may be Vegard’s restlessness, but your trip home is faster than the trip to the coast. He pulls into the hangar, calls into the control tower, completes his paperwork. You unbuckle your seatbelt and begin to gather your things. “Don’t move, Marie. I need to take this form over to the office, but I’ll be back.” You wonder what he’s up to but you honor his request.

He returns in just a few minutes, lifting the stairway and closing the door behind him. “What are we doing?” you ask Vegard. He pulls you from your seat, engulfing you in a passionate kiss. “I hope this isn’t awkward, but I must have you and I really can’t wait any longer.” He runs his fingers through your hair and places more delicate kisses on your face. You begin to remove your coat and reply with a smile, “Well, this isn’t exactly the mile-high club, but it probably wouldn’t have been safe to try that with no co-pilot, huh?”

Vegard continues his kisses as leads you to the passenger area of the plane and guides you to a swivel seat. He lifts your sweater over your head and feels for your breasts over your button-down shirt, gently squeezing as he nips at your neck with his teeth, lips and tongue. You’re panting with pleasure as you work on the buttons of his shirt.  
He stops for a moment, breathing heavily and looking into your eyes, seeking your approval to keep going. You smile, and he quickly tears off his shirt and pulls his undershirt over his head, revealing a beautifully hairy chest and strong arms. You do the same with your shirt and he gets on his knees in front of you, nestling his face between your breasts, licking the edge of your lacy bra, reaching for the straps and pulling them off your shoulders.

You run your fingernails up and down along his back, and he shivers as he cups your breasts in his hands, returning his mouth to yours. “You’re so beautiful, Marie, and you feel so good.” All you can do is moan in reply, wrapping your legs around him, pulling him in closer. You can feel his firm bulge pressing against you. Both of you still have your pants on, but he’s so firmly pressed against you, a wave of pleasure is already building inside. 

His kisses trail down to your breasts, then your stomach, and he reaches the waistband of your pants. Your hands get lost in his curls as he releases the buttons and zipper. You lift your hips so he can more easily remove your pants and underwear, and he does so in one slow move, following them down your legs with his tongue. You realize his talents go beyond singing karaoke.

He works his way back up your legs with his hands and mouth, his hot breath warming your skin, finally reaching your aching pussy. Exploring first with his fingers, gently pulling apart your lips so he can more easily reach your clit with his tongue. You reach above your head and grip the headrest of the seat, wailing in appreciation as he reaches the target.   
His tongue ventures inside to taste your musk and then he moves his mouth back up to suck your clit. His hands grasp your hips, moving their way back up to tweak your nipples. You’re in heaven, but you need more, and you moan, “Please, Vegard, I need you inside of me.” 

He rises up off his knees, coming back for another kiss, and you can taste yourself on his lips. His eyes glisten as he gets a full look at your naked form. As he pulls down his jeans and boxers, his straining cock springs to full attention in front of your eyes. He gasps as you bring your face to meet it, taking one long, slow lick from his balls up to the tip of his penis. “Stop!” he shouts. “I won’t last if you do much more.”

He quickly searches around the cabin until he finds a blanket, and he spreads it out on the floor where there’s enough room for both of you. He reaches out for your arms and lifts you out of the seat, pulling you into an embrace, warming you both up from the chill in the air. He caresses your ass cheeks as you once again kiss, tongues dancing in an even more familiar way.

You lead him over to the blanket, guiding him to lie down on his back, and he whimpers a bit as he relinquishes control to you. You lick your hand and lubricate his shaft as he shudders, then you straddle him, guiding his impressive member inside. You lower yourself onto him slowly, his breath hitching and yours in a loud exhale. 

You raise yourself up again, then back down; you’ve never felt so filled. Vegard grasps your thighs and bends his knees, getting some leverage to thrust upwards. You caress your own breasts and close your eyes. He matches your slow rhythm, rising as you fall. The only sounds you hear are soft moans and faint grunts, and the sound of your bodies meshing.  
Vegard’s hand once again finds your clitoris, and he increases the pace of his thrusts. With just a few strokes he sends you over the edge and you buck your hips, crying out through your ecstasy. He sits up and embraces you, flipping you over, and he resumes his thrusts at an even more intense pace. He looks deep into your eyes as the wave of pleasure inside crashes through again and you shudder underneath him.

You both cry out each other’s names as you reach a final climax together. Vegard collapses on top of you, kissing your neck and running his fingers through your hair. He slides out of you slowly and pulls the blanket around you. “Sorry it is so chilly in here, I guess I didn’t think that part through all the way.” You snuggle in even closer and reply, “You did a nice job warming me up, but maybe the next round should be at my house? I can make dinner.”


	4. Game Night

You and Vegard quickly dress to ward off the chill in the air, straighten up the mess you made of the plane, gather your things and head back to your cars in the airport parking lot. You’re still a bit shell-shocked from the mind-blowing sex you just had. Things are moving fast, but it feels right. You are planning to head your separate ways for the afternoon, but get back together in the evening. As you head to your cars, both of your phones buzz with text messages.

“Don’t forget Game Night at Lise’s House”…says Bård’s text to Vegard. “Come over tonight for Game Night”…says Lise’s text to you. You both let out a sigh. “I guess our plans are made,” says Vegard. “We can’t really turn them down, can we?” you reply. “At least now I’m off the hook for the moment with cooking dinner,” you smile. 

“Can I give you a ride over? I can pick you up at 6:30,” Vegard asks. “You are smooth, mister!” you give him a friendly punch in the arm, “because if you give me a ride there you’ll have to give me a ride back home.” He holds his arm in mock pain and leans in for a kiss, “maybe instead of dinner you can make breakfast for me?”

When you get home the clock says 4:30. “Gosh, two hours to get this place and myself in shape.” You decide to shower first so you’ll be sure to at least have yourself presentable, even if your whole house isn’t. After you clean up, you give the house what your mom calls a “spit-shine” to at least make everything look good at first glance.   
Feeling bold, you make sure the bedroom and the bathroom are tip top. You laugh and talk to yourself as you check the kitchen for breakfast supplies, “just in case you get lucky, Marie!” 

You rummage through your closet and decide to attempt ‘casually sexy’ with a snug green v-neck sweater, your favorite pair of jeans and some knee-high boots. You know Lise will make you take your shoes off in her house, so you find a cute pair of green socks to match your sweater. “This is getting real serious real fast when I’m worried about what to wear,” you think to yourself. 

“5:45…still time for a cat nap,” you mumble, happy at your productivity but pretty tired from a day that you couldn’t have dreamed of happening to you. You drift off to sleep on the couch, smiling as you think about your date who flew you to the coast for lunch and back, then you had SEX IN THE PLANE. Your relive the whole experience in your mind.  
Vegard decides to be cheeky…he rings the doorbell and hides himself behind the shrub so you’ll think no one’s there. The problem is, no one answers the door. He waits another minute and tries again, hiding in the same spot. Nothing. He checks to see if he has the right house, but the number is the one he wrote down. “Maybe the doorbell is broken,” he thinks to himself, and decides to knock forcefully on the door.

A loud bang on the door startles you awake, and you are disoriented for a minute. “Oh, it must be Vegard!” you realize you’ve drooled a bit on the couch pillow. You stop at a mirror to make sure you don’t have bedhead and you got the spittle off your face. “So much for casual sexy, Marie…more like drooly-face sleepyhead!” you tell yourself as you run for the door.

You breathlessly open the door to a confused Vegard, “I wasn’t sure I had the right place, but I’m glad I do!” “I’m sorry…I decided to take a little nap and I guess I was more tired than I realized,” you say as you zip up your boot, put on your coat and head out the door. He’s a total gentleman as he helps you into his SUV, although he boosts you up by putting his hand square on your ass and giving it a squeeze. Squealing a bit into a giggle, you think you’d rather grab him right now and drag him back into your house.

On the way to Lise’s he asks you questions about your neighborhood since he lives on the other side of town. More importantly to you, he’s also testing the waters with his free hand, first caressing your knee, then resting his hand on your thigh, occasionally grasping your leg a bit tighter. Every touch is sending little shocks through your system. You finally grab his hand and intertwine your fingers with his and he turns to flash a bright smile, his chocolate eyes dancing.

You get to Lise’s and her house smells delicious. She can’t contain her excitement about you and Vegard getting together. She’s made a heart-shaped cake and you’re surprised she hasn’t written your names in icing on top. Bård and Bjarte both greet you warmly and Bjarte’s brought a date with him, Emily. “Let the games begin!” shouts Bård. “Oh, here we go,” says Bjarte, he leans over to whisper in your ear, “my older brothers get very competitive, but if I hold out long enough I’ll win while they are busy arguing with each other.”

You start with a game of Scattergories, and decide to play girls against the guys. You have to admit you’re having fun and the brothers are hilarious, making up words that your team vetoes when you can’t find them in the dictionary. Bård and Bjarte are not happy because a distracted Vegard is off his game. Every round when you’re quietly filling out your answer sheets, you feel Vegard’s gaze on you from across the room. He steals glances every chance he gets and has this smoldering look on his face. You don’t know how much longer you’ll last. 

“Come on, goo goo eyes. Get with it!” Bård scolds Vegard as they lose another round. “I demand a trade…Marie, you’re on our team now! Lise, you can have Vegard.” There’s some protest, but you get up to switch places and Vegard slides past you, brushing his chest against yours, whispering low in your ear, “I need to have you soon.” You blush and Bjarte catches your eye with a knowing look. When you sit next to him he asks loudly, “so how was Vegard in the COCKPIT today? Did you have a good flight?”

Lise and Bård burst into laughter, Vegard glares at Bjarte, and you feel your face warm with a darker blush. Emily asks, “did I miss something?” You recover nicely, “we had a lovely trip to the coast for lunch. Vegard is an excellent pilot and he gave me a thorough tour of his plane,” you add with a grin. “Let’s start the next round so my dear brothers can catch up,” grumbles Vegard, giving Bjarte a look that says “keep it shut.”

You actually help Vegard’s brothers in the next round, but the overall game ends in a tie. Bård and Vegard play Rock Paper Scissors to determine the winner, and Bård happily triumphs. Bjarte and Emily head out to a movie, but Lise has set up the table for Euchre, which she knows is your favorite game. This time you are partnered with Vegard, and as you sit across from each other is isn’t too long until you feel his feet touch yours.

Now both of you are distracted and your opponents are kicking your ass. Although you are usually all about winning at Euchre, you could really care less at this point. If it were possible for Vegard to remove your jeans with his feet he would have succeeded by now. You’re happy there is a long tablecloth hiding your movements, but you are fairly certain Lise and Bård know exactly what is going on under there.

“Well, that’s another hand we’ve won. I think that’s enough for tonight, don’t you, Lise?” asks Bård with a deliberate wink. Lise doesn’t get it at first, “no I think we still need 25 points to win the game…” but Vegard is already up out of his seat, grabbing your coats and shoes. You take his lead, giving Lise a hug, “It’s been a great night, Lise. Thanks for the cake and all the fun, but it has been a long day and I need to get some rest.” Vegard shoots out the door, unlocking the SUV, “Thanks you guys, talk to you later!”

You follow Vegard out, laughing at his earnestness, “Wait up, mister! I think you still need me for the next round!” Lise and Bård have barely shut the door and he’s grabbed you in a hungry kiss, pushing you against the car door. “I thought we’d never get out of there. I am so turned on by you, Marie.” You can’t help smiling even through his passionate kisses, “OK, tiger! Do you think you’re all right to drive? I would like to do it in the comfort of my own bed this time, if you don’t mind.”

You’re afraid Vegard is going to get a speeding ticket, he’s driving so fast through the neighborhood streets to get back to your house. You get a chance to take in his features outlined by the streetlights. A lone strand of curls hangs into his forehead, and he occasionally blows upward to get it out of his line of sight. You can tell he shaved before picking you up, but faint stubble is already peeking back through his soft skin. His talented hands grip the steering wheel tight this time. 

He’s a man on a mission, you think to yourself as you smile. He pulls into your drive and runs around to your side of the SUV to help you out, stopping you again for another deep kiss. His breath is hot on your skin, and you’re already wet with anticipation. “Let’s get inside,” you whisper in his ear, running for your front door.  
You get inside and he’s helping you off with your coat, taking off his, just throwing them on the couch. He slides of his shoes and starts removing the rest of his clothes, not even knowing where he’s going since he hasn’t been in your house before. “You really are hot to trot!” you laugh as you grab his arms. “Let me take you to my room,” and he follows obediently. 

“OK, slow down. We have plenty of time to enjoy this.” You say as you sit him down on the edge of the bed, kissing him as you undo his belt buckle and release the buttons of his jeans. Now it is your turn to lift up his hips and slide his bottoms down, and you follow along his legs with your tongue and fingers. Working your way back up, you put one hand around his shaft, and caress his balls with your other hand. He moans loudly in approval of your moves. 

You put your mouth on him to top it off, breathing warmly and licking the tip as it twitches with excitement. Then you take your hand away and move your mouth onto his entire length, until he hits the back of your throat. You feel him tremble beneath you as he puts both hands in your hair, guiding your movements. He pulls you up into a kiss, reaching his hands under your sweater, unclasping your bra and finding your breasts to squeeze underneath the fabric. You help him remove your clothes, stripping yourself as seductively as you can. You feel silly at first but the lust in his eyes convinces you that you’re the hottest thing on the planet.

You’re now both completely naked, and you move to pull the covers down on the bed. Vegard comes up behind you and gently takes your breasts in his hands, kissing the back of your neck, breathing in your scent. You can feel his still-hard cock nestle warmly in between your ass cheeks. It all feels heavenly. You pull away from him to get on all fours on the bed and he takes your lead.

You’ve barely positioned yourself before you feel him grab your hips and enter you, tentatively at first and then pushing his whole length in. You marvel again at how he fills you up, hitting just the right spots inside you. You find a rhythm together as he pistons in and out, slowly at first and then at an increasingly steady pace. He caresses your back and sides, reaching around to cup your breasts and placing wet kisses along your shoulder blades. A warm wave of intense pleasure wells up inside. 

The pitch of your moans increases, signaling your pending orgasm. He picks up the pace even more, and his fingers find your clitoris, the friction sending you into space. You scream out his name as your muscles tighten around his shaft. He continues on through your climax and then releases with an impassioned groan, returning his lips to your back and grasping you even tighter full around the waist.

You finally get under the covers together, fully exhausted from the events of the day. “Has it really only been 24 hours, Marie?” Vegard wonders out loud. You nod your head, also amazed at the turn of events. Within minutes you’re both comfortably asleep, happy to have found each other.


	5. Good Morning!

The sunlight peeking through the bedroom curtain finds your eyes, waking you up earlier than you wanted. As you stir, you feel a presence behind you and feel warm breaths hitting your naked shoulders, bringing a smile to your face. Your dark, handsome prince is still here. It’s been a long time since you’ve had a new man share your bed, so you’re a bit unsure of how to handle the morning routine.

Things have happened so fast you’re still a bit shell-shocked. Fixed up on Friday, lunch trip in a plane and game night on Saturday, not to mention the most mind-blowing sex you’ve ever had. Reality will hit soon and you hope this isn’t just a weekend fling. It certainly doesn’t feel like it, but you know there are no guarantees. You feel Vegard move closer, spooning you, nestling his face against your neck, “good morning, my darling, did you sleep well?”

He lazily brings an arm around you, taking hold of your rib cage underneath your breast. “Mmmmm, I did sleep well, but I’m not quite ready to get out of bed. Maybe a little while longer?” “I like that idea,” he says as he brings his whole body closer to yours, and you feel another part of him really waking up, pressing into your leg.

You think to yourself it has been a VERY long time since you’ve experienced morning wood in your bed! With your ex, it was usually on the most inconvenient mornings, but on a lazy Sunday morning it is the perfect way to really wake up. You press back into him and he moves his hand up to cup your breast, placing tiny kisses along your shoulder, up to your neck.

He slides his other arm underneath you, reaching for the other breast, and he slides his freer hand down to caress your vulva. You take his hand in yours to guide him to just the right places, moaning your approval at his touch. He’s gentle, knowing you’re a bit sore from yesterday’s activities, but you’re aching for more in a good way. 

You bring his hand up to your mouth and taste your own juices, twirling your tongue around each finger and sucking them one by one. He’s rutting against your leg, nibbling on your neck to the point you’re afraid he’ll leave a mark. You place his wet hand back at your entrance so he can prepare you for more, and he follows your lead.  
Shifting your hips, you lift your leg slightly to allow him easier access, and reach your hand back to guide his stiff cock into you from behind. He enters slowly, kissing down your back, making sure you’re feeling good, and you are. You both get into a slow, undulating rhythm under the covers. His hairy chest feels soft against your back, his arms holding you close, gently squeezing your breasts.

You bring your own hand down to help along your impending orgasm. He feels so good inside you as he begins to speed up his pace, both of you panting out heavy breaths with each thrust. His movements become more erratic as he gets closer to climax, and he shifts his position to go even deeper, sending you over the edge. He groans on his final thrust, holding himself there as your vagina throbs around him.

“Oh my God, Marie, where have you been all my life?” he asks as he pulls you even closer to him, kissing your cheek, neck, ear, whatever he can reach. You don’t have an answer, just a beaming smile and a good feeling about the direction you’re taking with this new man.


End file.
